


The Prankster Has Dinner

by Brokensoul



Series: I Nailed Your Daughter [4]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul





	The Prankster Has Dinner

Moe sat at the dinner table awaiting his daughter and her awful boyfriend. They were still in the kitchen, preparing the meal. He was only here in an effort to remain close to his only child, he couldn't stand that smarmy arsehole she was dating, the man made his skin crawl.However, he was going to do his damdedest to get along with the slimy son of a bitch, for his daughter's sake. 

"Ugh, why is this so stiff?" He heard Gold say from the kitchen. "Belle, could you hold this a minute? Aaah, thanks. If you could just beat that for me." Maurice tried to ignore the satisfied sounds he heard. God, the damn man could make cooking sound filthy.

"Yeees, that's perfect." Maurice grit his teeth and took a drink of his wine.

"Oooh, let me just grab this. Yes, that feels just right, ah." Maurice was beginning to feel nauseous. If this kept up he wouldn't even be able to eat his dinner.

"God, that's so hot. Do you like it?" Maurice could hear Belle moan with approval, his face began to turn red. Just then Gold bustled out of the kitchen," We're almost ready," he announced, "would you care for another drink?"

"No," Maurice grunted, more than anything he just wanted this night over with.

Seeing his obvious discomfort, Gold grinned and went back to the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, taste this, isn't that delicious?" Another moan from Belle. "Come on, open up, you can take a bigger swallow than that. Yeah, there you go, swallow it all, there's a good girl. Mmmm, yes," Gold groaned loudly, then laughed to himself.

OK, this was getting ridiculous. Maurice gripped the edges of his chair tightly, trying to control his building rage.

"Just let me have a lick, it's so good. I couldn't let that tasty treat go to waste. Mm, creamy." Lip smacking sounds. "Oh, yeah, that's so good." Maurice felt he would soon have a heart attack. His underarms were dripping with rage sweat, and his face was glowing red.

"Here, just let me shove this in. I hope it's not too big, it's not too big is it? Oooh, there, it's in. Just right, I'll pull it out when it's hot enough. God, it barely fits."

Gold was laughing to himself, having a ball at Maurice's expense. He handed a pie to Belle and pointed at the lower oven, saying loudly," You'll have to get down on your knees for that. Here let me help you put it in, yeah, there you go. Oh that's perfect, I know you can't wait to taste it. Oops, there's some leaking out, guess it was too full. Just lick it up. Mm. Whoops, you've got some on your face." That's it, Maurice thought, no one could be expected to endure this. "Here, grab this meat while its hot." Belle entered the dining room, carrying a platter of roast beef and potatoes. "Where on earth did dad go?"


End file.
